Fallout: New Vegas quests
Base game Tutorial quests : Note: with the exception of Ain't That a Kick in the Head, all tutorial quests are optional but must be completed in the order listed here. Main quests : Note: you can skip the entire story-line of They Went That-a-Way and head straight to The Tops in New Vegas to complete the quest. Main quest arcs For these quests you must choose one faction to be loyal to. As you follow the main quest arc for a single faction, the quests for the other factions (with the exception of Independent/Yes Man quests) will fail as you gain infamy for siding against them when you progress through the quests for whichever faction you side with. The point at which you fail the other factions' quests varies depending on your actions and quests already completed. Once you side with a faction you can change to another faction's quest arc, only if you have not progressed down the preceding faction's quests to the point that you fail the other quest arcs from gaining infamy. Completing parts of certain quests for a faction will cause you to fail other quest arcs no matter what. These are indicated in the table below. However, you can still fail quest arcs earlier than this due to infamy etc. For more information on the scenarios surrounding the game end quests see Fallout: New Vegas endings. Independent/Yes Man quests Mr. House quests New California Republic quests Caesar's Legion quests Side quest arcs These quests can be completed at any time during the game and most do not contribute to the main storyline. Note that some of these quests will not be able to be completed if you have a low reputation with the associated faction. Unmarked quests These are quests that can be completed for certain rewards, but do not appear in your Pip-Boy. } |- | An Ear to the Ground | Camp Forlorn Hope | James Sexton | NCR fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Andy and Charlie | Novac, Ranger Station Charlie | Ranger Andy | Ranger Takedown, Novac fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Arizona Scavenger | Cottonwood Cove | Aurelius of Phoenix | Caesar's Legion fame, caps | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Barton the Fink | Goodsprings Source | Barton Thorn | Miscellaneous loot | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Bear Necessities | Nellis Air Force Base | Lindsay | Boomer fame or infamy | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Big Winner, ... | New Vegas (and Sierra Madre with Dead Money add-on) casinos | Self | Caps, suites, banned from gambling at the casinos | style="text-align: center;" | (The Tops) |- | Bounty Killer | Vault 3 | Colonel Hsu | NCR fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Brotherhood Bond | Hidden Valley bunker | Self | Brotherhood of Steel fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Caching in at the Cove | Cottonwood Cove | Self | Caesar's Legion fame and various supplies | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Caesar's Foe | Mojave Wasteland | Self | Legion infamy | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Cajoling a Cudgel | Sealed sewers | Self | The Humble Cudgel | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Claws Mended | Sloan | Snuffles | NCR fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Claws Out | Quarry Junction | Chomps Lewis | NCR fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Dealing with Contreras | Camp McCarran | Contreras, Carrie Boyd | This Machine | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Defacing the Humble Stone | Boulder City | Private Kowalski | Possible NCR infamy | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Democracy Inaction | Vault 11 | Self | 500 XP | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Don't Poke at the Bear! | Mojave Wasteland | Self | NCR fame or infamy | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Eddie's Emissary | NCR Correctional Facility | Eddie | Powder Ganger fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Exhumin' Nature | Goodsprings Cemetery | Self | Various loot | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Fight Night | The Thorn | Red Lucy | 120 caps | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Flogging a Dead Corpse | Freeside, near Mick & Ralph's | Freeside thug | None | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Friend of the Followers | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | 300 XP (if joining the Followers), caps | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Gland for Some Home Cooking | Primm | Ruby Nash | Ruby's casserole | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger | New Vegas medical clinic | Dr. Usanagi | Various implants and more SPECIAL points | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Hat's Entertainment | Atomic Wrangler casino | Francine Garret | Atomic Wrangler room key | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Help for Halford | Camp Guardian | Private Halford | Dog tag fist schematics | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Hidden Valley computer virus | Hidden Valley | Scribe Ibsen | Access to Hidden Valley database | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Highway to the Danger Zone | Nellis Air Force Base | George | Nellis artillery timing details and various amounts of caps | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Honorary Rocketeer | REPCONN headquarters | Self | Tour of facility | style="text-align: center;" | |- | I Love Bananas | Vault 3 | Rick Lancer | Overseer's computer password, Vault 3 maintenance key | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Iron and Stealing | Nellis Air Force Base | Jack | Boomers fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Keith's Caravan Charade | Aerotech Office Park | Captain Parker | 250 caps | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Laurifer Gladiator | The Fort | Otho | Fight in the Legion arena | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Lenk's Bad Debts | Ranger Station Foxtrot | Lenk | 250 caps and good or bad Karma/NCR infamy | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Lily and Leo | Jacobstown | Lily Bowen | Varying combat effects for Lily | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Long-Term Care | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | Followers / Freeside fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Malleable Mini Boomer Minds | Nellis Air Force Base | Mini Boomers | Boomer fame or infamy | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Maud's Muggers | Cerulean Robotics | Malefic Maud | None | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Meeting an Equal | North Vegas Square | Jules | .44 Magnum hand load schematics | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Missing a Few Missiles | Nellis Air Force Base | Raquel | Boomer fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Most Wanted | Mojave Wasteland | Self | Significant negative NCR reputation | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans | Camp McCarran | William Farber | Discount | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Old School Ghoul | Novac, Camp McCarran or Camp Forlorn Hope, Nellis Air Force Base | Raul Tejada | Old Vaquero or Full Maintenance perk for Raul | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Papers, Please | Mick & Ralph's | Mick | Counterfeit passport | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Pistol Packing | Hidden Valley | Knight Torres | Tri-beam laser rifle, Brotherhood of Steel fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Playing on the Old Joana | Gomorrah courtyard | Joana | Party with Joana | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Poor Meat Never Makes Good Soup | Camp McCarran concourse | William Farber | NCR fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Powder to the People | The Fort | Siri | Healing powder, Legion fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Power to the People | Sloan | Self | NCR fame or 5 scrap metal, conductor, sensor module | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Razzle Dazzle! | Gomorrah courtyard | Dazzle | Good time with Dazzle | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Reach for the Sky, Mister! | Freeside | Max | Euclid's C-Finder | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Rest and Resupply | Camp McCarran terminal building | Colonel Hsu | NCR Ranger safehouse | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Ringo's Caravan Rules | Goodsprings | Ringo | Caravan deck | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Rotface's Loose Lips | Freeside | Rotface | Eulogy Jones' hat | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy | The Fort | Melody | Bad Karma or Good Karma and Legion fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Short-Term Treatment | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | Followers / Freeside fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Silus Treatment | Camp McCarran | Carrie Boyd | NCR fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Smooth-Talking Criminal | Freeside | Santiago | Discount at Mick & Ralph's | style="text-align: center;" | |- | The Star Showdown | Nipton | Tomas and Jacklyn | 2-7 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Strategic Nuclear Moose | Brewer's beer bootlegging | Self | Big Book of Science and Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Straus Calls | Novac | Ada Straus | Cheaper healing | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Strip Search | The Strip North Gate | Securitron | Granted access to the New Vegas Strip | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Suits You, Sarah | Vault 21 | Sarah Weintraub | Sex with Sarah, The Strip fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Tags of Our Fallen | Camp Forlorn Hope, Cottonwood Cove | Carl Mayes, Aurelius of Phoenix | 2-10 caps per dogtag | style="text-align: center;" | |- | The Screams of Brahmin | Novac | Dusty McBride | 75 caps, 10 brahmin steaks, Novac fame | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Thought for the Day | 188 trading post | The Forecaster | None | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Tourist Traipse | Vault 21 | Sarah Weintraub | Vault 21 history | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Trudy's Radio Repair | Goodsprings | Trudy | Goodsprings fame, 50-75 caps | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets? | Lucky 38 | Jane | 2000 caps per snow globe | style="text-align: center;" | |- | We Must Stop Beating Like This | Near Goodsprings | Victor | None | style="text-align: center;" | |- | We Must Stop Meeting Like This | Goodsprings, Novac, Boulder City, New Vegas Strip | Victor | None | style="text-align: center;" | |- | Wind-Brahmin Wrangler | Brooks Tumbleweed Ranch | Nightkin | Possible Stealth Boy | style="text-align: center;" | |- | You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs | Sloan, Quarry Junction | Jas Wilkins | Wasteland omelet | style="text-align: center;" | |- | You Make Me Feel Like a Woman | 188 trading post | Veronica Santangelo | Scribe Counter | style="text-align: center;" | |} ''Dead Money'' These quests are only playable after Dead Money is installed. ''Honest Hearts'' These quests are only playable after Honest Hearts is installed. ''Old World Blues'' These quests are only playable after Old World Blues is installed. The XP that is rewarded for quests is variable based upon your level when the quest is completed. The total XP split between the main storyline quests is approximately 3000 XP at levels 1-4 and 22000 XP at levels 45-50, the secondary quest XP ranges from 75 XP per quest to 550 XP per quest. ''Lonesome Road'' These quests are only playable after Lonesome Road is installed. Notes Many of the side quests and main quests in Fallout: New Vegas are named after popular songs of famous 1950s singers, most notably Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra. See also * See Fallout: New Vegas quest IDs for quest IDs that can be used in the PC version's console. Category:Fallout: New Vegas quests de:Fallout: New Vegas Quests es:Misiones de Fallout: New Vegas pl:Zadania (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Квесты Fallout: New Vegas fr:Quêtes de Fallout: New Vegas uk:Квести Fallout: New Vegas pt:Quests do Fallout: New Vegas